


Wishmaster: Destinies Collide

by GarrusLover17



Category: Djinn - Fandom, demon/sex, wishmaster
Genre: Claws, Demon/sex - Freeform, Destiny, F/M, Tango, Tentacles, tea reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrusLover17/pseuds/GarrusLover17
Summary: This story is an alternate end to Wishmaster set a few years after the 4th film. the Djinn from the 4th film final chance to fulfil the prophecy before another takes his place.This will be a romance storyI do not own the Djinn or any characters mentioned in this story. this is for funDaskia, Anouk and others are my own creation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Alternate to wishmaster series films, some past characters will be mentioned only.  
> This is for fun and it is different to what i usually write  
> all comments welcomed  
> More on deviantart

Wishmaster: Destinies Collide.  
Prologue

Daskia a 28 year old female 5 foot 8 inches a mix of Indian-American and Spanish, her skin is sun-kissed, her hair is a beautiful Auburn and wavy past the shoulder and her eyes are chestnut green. She lives with her Grandmother Anouk who is advanced in years; Daskia knew she was near the end of her life so she sold her flat and moved in with her and her possessions. Anouk lived downstairs if she needed her granddaughter she would drop everything to help her. In her younger years Anouk was a traveller who could read peoples futures by palm reading, tarot cards and tea leaves with great detail, she predicted that Daskia’s parents would meet one day in winter and get married within one year. She also predicted that they would pass away during an earthquake, which happened when Daskia was twelve she moved in with her Grandmother and learned the basics of her abilities.

Daskia was working two jobs one was a cleaner in a high rise block of offices in the city she enjoyed working there she had worked there since she was 16, her other job was as a part time emergency call handler in the early evenings she liked helping others but she didn’t like the area at night. Daskia awoke at her usual time 05:30 she got a shower got dressed and walked downstairs; she made her breakfast and checked on her Grandmother who was sat in her rocking chair overlooking her radiant garden. “Good morning Nana, how are you today did you sleep well?” she asked her half awake. Anouk looked tiredly at her “Daskia good morning, I slept as well as can be expected. Are you off to work soon?” she asked sleepily, she sat next to her Grandmother placing her tea on the table “Yes I have to walk to the bus stop and then to work I am not working this evening so I am all yours, I am sorry I have been so busy”.

Anouk picked up Daskia’s empty cup of tea and read the leaves, then looked at her hands she smiled warmly at her and replied “No need to be sorry you have your own life, and you are going to meet someone soon. You will lose one of your jobs today but you will be happy about it” Daskia smiled “Less running around then do you need anything from the city today?” “No just you be careful” she kissed her goodbye and left the room, she put her shoes on and her coat and handbag before walking out of the door. Waving goodbye to her Grandmother as she walked three miles to the nearest bus into the city, on the way she met her friend Barry who worked as a police officer in a precinct near her work. “Mornin’ Daskia off to work?” he yawned “Yes only had a few hours sleep but work on through it right?” he shook his head “you work to much have you taken a day off?” “No got three months saved up for holiday I best be off say ‘hi’ to your family for me”. He waved her goodbye and she carried on to the bus stop, she always liked to watch the scenery fly by as she went to work.

Straight off the bus she walked to her job all of the people greeted her she went downstairs and put her things in her locker and got her overalls on ready to do her rounds, she had her phone with her in case of an emergency 07:05 early as usual. Lunchtime soon arrived and she went to the café next door to the offices she sat on one of the dining tables outside, she ordered her food and a cup of tea and watched people go about their business. “Hello Daskia” a voice spoke “Oh Mr Karan please join me” she smiled he sat down with his coffee and told her “I’m sorry be we need to let you go, here is a cheque for this month” staying quiet she finished her food and asked for the check “Thank you Mr Karan for everything have a nice day” she smiled as she paid for her lunch and walked back to work.

In the lift her phone rang “Hey Nana, are you ok?” she asked feeling anxious “Hello dear, I am ok just tired can you come home early?” she yawned. Anouk had never asked her to come home early Daskia was panicking “I will ask my boss I will be there soon as I can” with that the line went dead, she found her boss Jennifer and explained what had happened “Of course you can go home I will drive you”. Jennifer knew Daskia well she had never missed a day and was always early and had always confided in her, they got to the car park and headed back to her home “I appreciate this Jennifer you didn’t have to drive me” she sighed. Shaking her head “No worries you have been there for me for a long time, plus I love your Grandma’s house the cottage with a huge back garden”. She pulled the car into the driveway just as Daskia went to leave Jennifer put her hand on Daskia “Hey if you need time off or help let me know”  
Daskia entered her home and ran to Anouk “Nana! Are you alright?” she shouted, Anouk was lying down in her bed with her lap table and tarot cards. She woke up with a sleepy smile “You came… come sit my time is short” Daskia sat down by her holding her lovingly “I want to tell you, your destiny before I sleep” she sighed she revealed the card and spoke “You will meet someone he is very different, a good different, he will save you from many things one being a fire. He will ask you for your heart’s desire be careful on how you reply, your destinies are linked in a way I cannot define. The both of you have the ability to make this world… better. When the time comes you will know what to do in the end” Anouk smiled warmly at her sighing in content. “Nana why did you want to read these today?” she asked in confusion “Final guidance for your future, your destiny” she whispered as she cuddled closer to her Grandchild.

Daskia knew that her Nana was going to the next world so she sang her favourite song to her “Moon River”; she began to sing softly as she stroked her silver hair holding her close she sang the song again then fell asleep with her. A few hours later she woke up still holding her, she listened and heard no breathing then she checked her pulse… nothing she was gone Daskia cried next to her kissing her softly whispering “Goodbye and thank you”. She walked to the telephone and called the morticians “Hello? Yes my Grandmother has passed away I need…” she couldn’t find the words “Miss it’s alright what your address is?” the gentleman asked she gave the details, within one hour they arrived “we will be respectful miss I will contact you in a few days for funeral arrangements” he placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. “My Nana asked me to give this to you once she passed” she handed him a letter she was trying her best to hold the tears but a few escaped, he walked to his car with his colleagues behind him and her Grandmother, she followed as she was placed in the car and watched as they drove away.  
Barry had come to check on her as soon as the car drove off Daskia fell onto the floor weeping, he ran towards her holding her in a hug “She’s gone, she’s gone” she cried into his chest “I know I’m sorry” he replied. She cried for a while before she composed herself he helped her stand up then took her inside, “Thank you Barry I need some time alone” she told him. He gave her one more hug then walked out of the house for the first time in years she felt alone, she didn’t know what to do she felt lost and very cold. Without realising she walked to the bathroom and ran a hot shower hoping to warm up, disrobing she just stood in there letting the warm water trickle down her slender body lost in the sound of water running.

Lost in a trance she was startled by her phone ringing grabbing a towel she stumbled out of the shower and ran to her phone “Hello?” she answered “Daskia it is Jennifer are you alright?” she asked “No Jennifer my Nana passed away, I am going to need a few days to uh…” Daskia spoke. No one spoke for a while “Take all the time you need your job is secure, I am here if you need me” Jennifer told her to which she just said thanks and hung up. She put her hair up and her dressing gown then walked to her bedroom she curled up on the bed and drifted into a deep sleep.

A few days later on the day of the funeral and Executor meeting she was getting ready to leave, her friends had been giving help where they could and working their schedules to attend the funeral but none were confirmed. Daskia was ready to bury her Grandmother Jennifer had arrived to be there as moral support, “Hey are you ok?” she asked “not really but in time I will be” she replied they left the house and joined the funeral procession. Out of all the people who could attend only seven showed up Barry and his family of three, Mr Jameson, Jennifer and Daskia. They followed the funeral car and drove to a the church the ceremony was to take place outside per her request everyone said a few words, it was time for Daskia to speak “My Nana has always been there for me after my parents died, even before then. She gave the best advice, knew when to intervene and knew I needed to make my own mistakes. She was calm and collected but she had a temper, could make you laugh and smile and a great friend. Thank you Nana for everything” she smiled, after that Anouk was lowered into the grave everyone placed a flower on the coffin and consoled Daskia.

At the reception everyone was reminiscing about Anouk all the good memories and some bad memories as well, Daskia began to smile remembering as they talked she had touched people’s lives in so many way she was a walking angel. “Excuse me Miss? I am the executor shall we?” they went into a small room where he read her will “I Anouk Rosa hereby bequeath all my possessions to my Granddaughter Daskia Rosa-Deloria. Items that are to be donated are listed on the back of the will and the house is now hers to do as she wishes”. Daskia was stunned to hear this everything was hers she thanked the man and continued to the reception, hours passed and she went home it still felt empty but not as lonely as it felt a few days ago.


	2. wishmaster destinies collide chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daskia rescuer holds a secret

Wishmaster: Destinies Collide. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Just over one month had passed and Daskia was sorting through the list to be donated most were for museums such as ceremonial robes and weaponry that had been looked after by Anouk, she came to some of her old clothes and began to store them in boxes for charity shops some items she couldn’t get rid of like her wedding dress and her travellers clothing. There was a knock at the door she answered it was the museum curator “Hello please come in the items are in here” a tall man entered he was excited to see the items “Oh wow your Grandmother has done a wonderful job preserving them thank you” he cried happily “You are welcome glad they are going to be on display” she told him he shook her hand and walked out with all the items on his way out he knocked a table knocking a small ornate box to the floor.

“Sorry” he said leaving the house she decided to take a break and to go for a walk grabbing her bag she left, the sun was warm and welcoming as she walked down the country road she knew where she was going to her Grandmothers grave. The walk was needed she was buried at a church two miles from her home overlooking a beautiful river surrounded by flowers, she knelt down by her grave looking at the date: born 8/6/1919 died 12/7/2015, tidied it up and spoke to her “Hi Nana I hope you are well, I donated the items for you he was pleased, she stayed there for an hour talking to her about the day. A rumble of thunder caught her attention “I had best be off speak to you soon” she stood up and started home, the rain was a light drizzle she knew she needed to speed up before the heavy rain came down. Nearly jogging home she thought she could make it unfortunately the rain decided to beat her she stopped and yelled aloud “Really? You couldn’t wait 10 minutes?” she was already wet so she just walked home.

She got home and walked inside she was drenched her clothes sticking to her figure, she went upstairs to dry off wrapping a towel and her dressing gown around her and wrapping her hair in a towel. She went downstairs and put her clothes in the washing machine and made a cup of tea she wandered the ground floor and ended up in her Grandmothers room she looked around, the sun came out highlighting a bright red glow which came from the floor in the ornate box. She put her cup down and picked up the box looking at it, it had spiral enamel spirals with mother of pearl inlay with a small lock on the front, inside was a beautiful red gem she knew the gem a fire opal which shone brightly in the sun. Picking up the gem and holding it to the light it felt warm almost welcoming, looking closer at it she saw a flash of images some were frightening and some beautiful.

Meanwhile inside the fire opal a darkened figure was awakened by a new presence he walked to see the presence at a wall, he was stunned to see one as beautiful as her. He knew she was seeing images some of the old waker’s some tortured souls and a few of the Djinn before him, “My last chance before another takes my place, Lisa and Sam nearly killed me but it was merely a scratch” he spoke proudly. He watched as the images flew by her watching her reaction then he was startled by what she did, she smiled as if not affected by the images she then placed the opal on the table in the light watching it flicker. Night drew near but she was already asleep on the table, with his new waker asleep he came out of his prison and into the room standing beside her. He stretched and took a deep breath then he turned to his waker, he was very tempted to wake her up but instead he watched her sleep removing her towel that covered her hair, it dropped and bounced over her body he was in a trance as her hair landed softly on her face. He carefully removed a lock of her hair from her face before he could touch her again her phone rang, she sat up and looked around seeing she was alone then it rang again.

“Hello” she yawned “Hey Daskia its Jennifer just wanted to know how you are doing?” she asked Daskia shook her head “Oh Jennifer I am ok I will be in work tomorrow usual time” Jennifer tried to talk her out of it but her mind was made up, she put the phone down went upstairs set her alarm then went to bed. The Djinn had heard her conversation he watched her fall asleep then began his quest collect the souls; he left the house appearing in an alleyway in the city looking for his first victim. He came across a mad who was stalking a woman the man tackled the woman, she cried for help then shouted out a wish “I wish you would harm no-one!” he waved his hand from the shadows then he disappeared. The woman stood up and ran away into a lit street, he continued to wander the city finding the occasional wisher.

Daskia woke up to her alarm she did her usual routine shower, dress, food and coffee then headed out of the house for a walk to the bus stop. She got to work early as usual and began to clean working her way up floor by floor, two hours into cleaning she felt a tap on her shoulder “Hey how are you doing?” Jennifer asked Daskia leaned on a desk “I am managing thanks just need to get back to routine, as a distraction” she sighed. Jennifer hugged her “Don’t get to distracted you need to grieve” “I know I’ve been organising everything and I think when I do grieve it will be needed, but for right now I need to do my job. Thanks Jenn” Jennifer let her go “Because it’s you I’ll let that slide, oh from the 32nd floor to the top floor 42nd they are closed mandatory repairs” she told Daskia who nodded. When Jennifer walked away she giggled ‘ha-ha I passed that test she hates being called Jenn’, by 1:30 she was at the 26th floor “Ah I worked through lunch time for a break”.

She went to the employee lounge on the 27th floor for a drink and a sandwich; she sat down by the window and watched the world from above. Every person and car looked like insects from this height she couldn’t help but laugh, as she finished her meal a loud noise startled her and those in the room. They exited the room to people running and screaming an announcement came from the P.A “Please evacuate the building, there has been an explosion on the 18th floor help is on the way”. Panic followed everyone started running frantically for any fire exit she followed them being bombarded with shoves and harsh language, smoke was starting to fill the stair well before she could blink she was pushed into a janitors room banging her head on a shelving unit. She came to after a few minutes the stairwell was empty apart from thick black smoke, she got up and walked down the stairs the heat was becoming unbearable as she walked further and further down. When she got to the 19th floor a fireball blew out of the door pushing her back on the stairs, she scrambled to her feet and walked back up to the 20th floor hoping to find another way out.

She entered the floor and started coughing stumbling she walked across the floor passing some lifts; the heat from the floor bellow was intense her rubber shoes were starting to melt. Daskia opened the next exit door it was smoky but not on fire she ran faster down the stairs, she saw a sign ‘floor 16’ she was closer the exit all she needed to do was carry on running. She thought she had beat the fire to the 13th floor but she was wrong the stairwell had collapsed she was trapped on the floor, she ran into the floor she was so afraid again she tried to find a way out through another stairwell with no luck. She was trapped the fire was surrounding her; the heat was overwhelming everywhere she looked was a wall of flames she tried for the window before she could reach it the ceiling collapsed. She was backed into a corner the windows were sealed shut no way out without a second to find some cover a wave of flame flashed at her, now on the floor and now on her arm was on fire frantic she tried to put it out.

From behind two large hands grabbed her and covered her in a blanket putting out the flames, “We will get you out of here ma’am hold on” a distorted voice told her he lifted her with ease onto his shoulder and ran to a nearby open window. He passed her to another fireman then exited behind her they were halfway down the ladder the floor exploded thankfully missing them, she looked up to see the building engulfed in flames she was grateful that someone came to look for her. The fireman placed her on a stretcher where the paramedics could treat her; a male paramedic put a mask on her so she could breathe then assessed her arm “Oh we need to get you to hospital 3rd degree burns on her left arm and on her leg, you are safe” he assured her. She was loaded up into the ambulance before they left Jennifer jumped in the back, “Oh Daskia you were up there?” she cried stroking her hair afraid to touch her arm. Daskia wanted to speak but her eyes were heavy within a minute she was asleep.

Daskia woke up feeling heavy headed with a numb throbbing pain on her left side she tried to sit up, “Hey take it easy miss” a doctor told her “I need to sit up how long was I asleep?” she asked gruffly. He explained she had been asleep for five hours and they had bandaged and she needed to stay overnight for observation which she didn’t mind, the doctor left the room outside was a banged up Jennifer who charged in “Oh God look at you, I’m so sorry I should have checked you were off that floor” she cried. “Hey this isn’t your fault I’m ok might have some scars but I’m alive, what happened to you?” she coughed. “I got trampled by a scared mob a broken arm and concussion they have discharged me I needed to see you though” Jennifer sighed in relief, they conversed for a few minutes before she left the room Daskia was grateful she was alright. She was still tired but felt wired she put the news on to see if there was any information about the building explosion, the reporter was the most boring monotone man she had ever heard he could put the most hyperactive person to sleep just by saying one sentence. After an hour she had got some information but his constant droning she finally caused her to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daskia tries to carry on with her life   
> but encounters a familiar face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness had a bit going on
> 
> i hope you like what you see
> 
> comments welcomed

Chapter 2 

The next morning a knock on the door woke Daskia up; she looked to see a man holding a large bouquet of flowers “Good morning” he spoke. Confused she replied “Uh good morning”. He laughed then said “I was the man who got you out of the fire; Thought I would bring you flowers to make you feel better.” She was dazed “OH! Yes of course, please come in, I am sorry I didn’t recognise your voice” he laughed putting the flowers in a vase and placing them on her bedside cabinet. He sat down and asked “How are you doing” she smiled “A lot better thank you, and thank you for saving my life. I thought my time was up” he smirked “It is my job”.   
He touched her bandaged arm and leg seeing she was in pain, “You are very lucky, another few minutes and you could have lost your limbs” he told her. She chuckled before she could reply the doctor and nurse came in, the fireman left saying “I hope to see you soon Daskia”, she was confused how did he know her name? The doctor and nurse remove the bandages “How the hell is this possible?” the doctor shouted, Daskia looked at her arm and leg stunned to see no burns no scaring whatsoever and her limbs should be covered in them. The room was in stunned silence “Doctor I’ve heard of fast healing but this…” said the nurse, flabbergast. “It is the first time I have seen this myself, ok draw bloods and check for any abnormalities” he instructed the nurse before he checked her over once. Once the nurse and doctor left she turned her attention to the bouquet of flowers and the note “Hope you feel better Damien”, the flowers were blue roses, lilies, peonies, sunflowers and a single red gloxinia. 

After all her results had come through she was told that she had smoke inhalation and will be discharged in an hour, she thought about getting ready to leave but she realised that she was wearing only a hospital gown. She had to phone Jennifer to see if she could get her handbag in her locker, she used the hospital phone “Hello Jennifer is there any chance you managed to get my handbag?” she asked her “Yes I did look behind you” Jennifer replied. Daskia turned to see Jennifer holding her everyday clothes her handbag and a well needed bar of chocolate she laughed loudly, “Just got back from the offices the building is being emptied all items that were in lockers were protected and I am here to take you home” she explained. They went back to her room Daskia went to the bathroom and got dressed while Jennifer read the note on the flowers, “Looks like you have an admirer” “I doubt that he got me out of the fire and I guess he felt sorry for me” Daskia shouted back. 

She emerged from the bathroom to Jennifer giving her a smug smile, “what? You think because he saved my life I’m going to marry him?” she chuckled. She picked up the flowers and they left the room just as Daskia was about to pay the receptionist told her “Paid in full by the company”, she turned and asked “Why is that?” Jennifer explained that the company felt it was fair to pay as it happened at their company and they may be liable. Jennifer drove her home making sure she was safe “I’m a phone call away if you need me I need to get going, glad you are ok” then she left. 

Daskia was finally alone the one thing she wanted and needed to do was to have a nice long shower; she put the flowers in a vase then went upstairs to have her shower. She tossed her clothes to the side and let the hot water cascade over her, the sound of the water hitting her bare skin was so soothing and the body lotion she had made it feel like a tropical rainforest. The soapy exfoliating sponge removed any trace of dirt and the smell of ash faded away, she washed her hair with her favourite honeysuckle and jasmine shampoo. Now lost in the scents of freshness and the clean cleansing water she stayed there for a while. After half an hour she turned off the shower and got out wrapping a large towel around her, then put her hair in another towel she finished up by brushing her teeth then went to her bedroom to dry off. 

Now clad in her pyjamas, dressing gown and slippers, she started to blow dry her hair leaving it to bounce naturally before brushing it. “Ah much better I needed that, now for food” she spoke aloud she went downstairs and ordered a pizza and fries she didn’t feel like cooking. She went around the house closing all the curtains setting it up for night time, and then she turned on the news to find out what caused the fire before she decided to choose a film to relax to her choice: Miss Congeniality. She found out that the fire was caused by a gas explosion and a structural failure; she was saddened to hear that 36 people had lost their lives in the chaos but grateful she was alive.  
After a few hours she tidied up she found herself smelling the flowers she was given, the one flower that stood out she placed in a cup with a bit of water. She noticed the time 7pm the day had flown by with everything that happened she needed some fresh air; she went into the back garden and sat on a chair overlooking the meditation pond the most calming place in the world. The gentle breeze rustling the leaves in the bushes and trees, the aroma of all the flowers, the trickling of the water and the sunset with its warming glow was a mixture for relaxation. The memories of the day before were overwhelming she needed to get them out of her mind the sounds were soothing as was the scents, after a few minutes a familiar voice broke her meditation “Daskia are you alright?” Barry asked she looked at him “I am yes just trying to get over yesterday” she replied.

Barry and his wife came into her garden they knew that she was in the fire and that she needed some time to get over the events, “We thought if you talked about yesterday it might help you” Poppy told her holding her hand. “Oh I don’t want to burden you with these memories” Daskia sighed “We want to help please tell us” Barry assured her, she sighed and told them what happened trying not to go into too much detail. 1 hour later after she had venting she apologised “No need to be sorry that is why we are here” Poppy smiled, they hugged her then told them they had to leave she walked them to the front gate and waved them off. She walked back inside and locked all the doors and turned the TV off then got a glass of water and the tablets the doctor gave her for her smoke inhalation, she sat on the edge of her double bed which felt like a welcoming pillow, took her tablets then laid on the bed staring at the ceiling soon she was asleep. 

While she slept, the Djinn visited her and sat at the edge of her bed and watched. He yearned to meet her again the following day, surmising how perilous a city could be. He needed to follow her to ensure no harm could befall her. He had met her in the fire as Damien, needing to cement her trust. She began to moan and talk in her sleep “No I need to get out! It’s too close. Help please!” He didn’t know why but he covered her with her quilt and placed his large hand on her shoulder, this simple action calmed her back into a more peaceful slumber. He continued to watch her for a few hours before retreating to his crystalline home where he was met by three other Djinn, “You have found a new waker. Grant her wishes and fulfil the prophecy immediately. We must be unleashed” they demanded before vanishing.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saved again who is this stranger

Chapter 3

Daskia woke up an hour later than usual but she wasn’t in a rush, she got ready and headed out to the city with her shopping list in hand. She walked passed Barry’s home but was stopped “Mornin’ off to the city?” he asked “Yes I am just shopping today” she replied “I will give you a lift” he pulled up next to her. “You don’t have to do this” she told him “I am off to work anyway plus it will save you walking” he smiled. The ride to the city was mostly quiet he knew Daskia would talk to him when she was ready, he switched the radio on and an upbeat song made them both smile. 

Barry pulled into his precinct car park they both got out of the car, he hugged her and they went their separate ways Daskia went to the nearest shopping centre. She arrived and they were just opening, grabbing a trolley she started her food shop grabbing all of her essentials from fresh to frozen which took 1 hour. She approached the tills and told them they needed to be delivered.”Delivery tomorrow at midday” she paid and walked out towards her next destination, home improvements for the patio and the garden also delivered. After two hours she bought some clothes then for a walk around the city, she didn’t know what to do with her day after the fire so a walk might help her to think. 

Half an hour went past when she found herself in a park by a pond, she sat down and watched as ducks and swans swam around. Not long after sitting down she noticed a group of 7 people three teenagers and four older men, not wanting to tempt fate she stood up and walked to a nearby subway station walking slightly faster than normal. She went down the stairs noticing an angled mirror and spotted the group; she quickened her pace again reaching the station and tried to blend in with a crowd. She thought ‘get on the train any destination’ before she got on the next train it departed, “All alone now lady, give us your stuff and you won’t get hurt” one of them said. She could hear her heart beating she backed away to the edge of the platform then got a crazy idea, jumping onto the tracks she ran down the tracks into the dark tunnel she could hear them following her she was so scared. Figuring she was halfway to the next platform when she heard a train coming thinking she might be flattened an emergency door came into view, opening the door then slamming it shut she walked to a corridor knowing that it would lead to a platform or even the surface.

As she entered the corridor the door opened knowing they were right behind her she walked faster taking long strides to get away, “You can’t get away from us Lady” one spoke again she turned and ran hoping something would happen. One of them caught up and pushed her into a wall turning she spotted a sharp switch knife next to her face, “Now you are in for it” he whispered bringing the knife closer to her eyes placing it on her skin. “HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!” a familiar voice shouted Damian came charging at them grabbing Daskia’s attacker by his arm and breaking it with a fierce snap. His screams echoed in the room then Damian was attacked by the rest of them two at a time, one by one they all fell to his swift attacks he turned to see Daskia on the floor holding her knees to her chest. “Are you hurt?” he asked in a soft voice she looked at him her eyes widened in shock “No I don’t think so just shaken up” she replied. He helped her to her feet and grabbed her bags “I will escort you out come on miss” he smiled, “I know you, you rescued me from the fire. Damian right?” she asked “Yes that’s right” he replied he held out his arm and she linked hers with it and they walked to the surface.

The cool fresh air was welcoming they walked to a coffee shop and sat down, “Thank you for everything” she said he smiled at her “You are welcome it’s my job to help others. Trouble seems to find you miss” he chuckled she couldn’t help but laugh “My Name is Daskia”, they ordered a drink and had a light conversation he told her about his job and she told him how she got the job at the office. In the light she could see what he looked like 6 foot 1, short light brown hair, blue eyes, broad chin, muscular body well dressed. 

She felt comfortable and safe around him a real connection unlike her last relationship and she felt drawn to him, she noticed the time remembering some of her parcels were due “I am sorry but I have to get home expecting packages” he stood up “I will get you a taxi safer that way” he replied and walked off. She paid for the drinks and turned to see Damian right in front of her “Got you a cab already paid the fare for you” he picked up her items and escorted her putting them in the boot, “Thank you for everything I don’t know how to repay you” Daskia told him he simply shook his head and waved her off.

Once she was out of sight he smiled ‘soon she will be making wishes, we will meet again tonight’ he thought. Daskia made it home and almost paid the taxi again she got to her front door and went inside happy to be safe, she put her bags in the kitchen and made herself a drink. When she finished her drink there was a knock at the door, the first delivery patio furniture and decking she had the delivery man put them in the shed then he left. With plenty of daylight left she decided to fix the patio floor which was splintered and rotten, after hours of drilling she had finished and it looked amazing the sun had set and she was happy it was done.  
She went back inside to have a wash and change into her pyjamas when she went downstairs there was a knock at the door, she opened the door enough to see who it was “Oh hi Daskia I didn’t know you lived here, my car broke down can I use your phone?” Damian was standing there looking frazzled. “Damian what happened? Uh sure you can use my phone” she replied cautiously he entered and went for the phone she closed the door and watched him, “Hello yes my car has broken down at Cherry rose lane when can you be here?” he asked. “OK thank you see you soon” he said hanging up the phone “Let me guess they cannot get here until morning?” she asked he smirked and nodded “I will sleep in my car don’t worry” he chuckled. “I won’t have that there is a spare room in the basement you saved me” she insisted, he sighed and admitted defeat she walked him to the basement and gave him some new sheets to put on the bed.

Daskia left him for a few minute as he acclimatised to the room and went to make a cup of tea for them both, Damian walked in clearing his throat to make his presence known she turned “sugar in your tea?” she asked “No thanks” he replied. She handed him his tea and escorted him to the living room she sat on the sofa next to the fireplace and he sat in an armchair near the doorway. “This is a resplendent abode” he commented, Daskia frowned thinking what he had just said then replied “Thank you it was my Grandmother, she left it to me in her will” smiling softly. He tilted his head “Oh I’m sorry for your loss” he asked “just over a month ago now it still hurts” she said sadly, “Are you married Damian? Any family” she asked hoping to change the subject he held his head down letting out a sorrowful sigh “Sadly they all died in a freak accident a last year my wife we couldn’t have children I am alone” he told her letting out a tear. “I am sorry I didn’t mean to cause you pain” Daskia replied seeing him in pain wiped away his tear and simply said “It was not your fault” smiling warmly at her.

They had light conversation for hours they were enjoying just talking getting to know each other. “Midnight looms I had best be heading to bed” Damian yawned stretching “I had best get to bed” she replied standing up and checking the locks on all doors and windows. She turned from the front door to see him standing in front of her “Goodnight Daskia sleep well” he smiled “goodnight Damian and thank you for saving my life” she replied. They went their separate ways she closed her door and climbed into her bed, she stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before sleep took over her. Her dream started off with her grandmother and her talking in a meadow with her tarot cards, the cards were the same as the day she died “You have met the stranger and he has saved you, do not be afraid of change” Anouk counselled “Are you happy nana?” she asked Anouk simply nodded and stroked her granddaughters cheek “Find your own happiness” she whispered before she left. Her dream quickly became confused and erratic mainly with images of violence and torment; then a wall of fire seemed to surround her closing in slowly removing all the air from the area making it difficult to breathe. The air became thin she was gasping for air just as she thought she was going to die… she jolted awake gasping for breath dripping with sweat, she composed herself for a moment and saw the door open scanning the room she noticed a dark figure in the shadows. 

“Who are you?” she asked sternly not blinking in case it vanished, the figure stepped forward holding out his hand drawing the fire opal towards him. It began to glow illuminating his facial features his blood red eyes, his nose, sharp pointed teeth, scars, bold head and his tentacles that are connected to his head, holding the stone to his chest and closing it he vanished in a flash. Daskia was confused shaking her head she searched the room in light with no trace of him she went back to bed her mind racing to who the figure was, was it Damian or was it her mind playing a game with her.

Down in the basement the Djinn was plotting his next move he had saved her again and he could feel her trust in him building the next move was crucial. He waited until she fell asleep again and decided to watch her to get ideas for her to grant wishes, as he watched his mind began to wander not of the wishes but being with her for all eternity he was mesmerized by her. When he was certain she was in a deep sleep he caressed her cheek careful not to wake her, he found her skin was softer than silk with no blemishes in sight to his surprise she smiled at his warm touch. He stayed near her for a few hours then retreated to the basement and fell into a light slumber.  
Daskia woke up to the sun beaming into her bedroom it was time to get up, first thing she did was to have a shower and get dressed ready for the day. She went down stairs to see if Damian was up the basement room was empty, she entered the kitchen and saw something unexpected a new bouquet of flowers, freshly made coffee, a full English and a note. The note read “Thank you for the housing repairman came early morning. I didn’t want to wake you and I had to get to work, hope to see you soon Damian”. She gave a warm smile and had her breakfast and her coffee her mind kept going to the figure last night, she knew it was not human although it had human features and it wanted the stone but why? She started her housework stripping all the beds and put a load in the washing machine while they were being washed she looked up creature sightings and stones to see if she could find anything remotely like last night.

She came across a few articles about the Djinn on an Arabic religion sight and from what she could remember the description matched and the stone depicted was also accurate. Further research lead to an article from a woman who committed suicide “He came and wanted me to wish I made my boyfriend walk again, got money we deserved then I miss spoke a wish. I wished to fall in love with the real him and everything went wrong he murdered my boyfriend and my boyfriend who was impaled by a sword he conjured per his wish managed to slay the Djinn with it I still dream of it. I can’t live with this anymore” the audio recording stated in her trial three days after this she killed herself by jumping off a cliff. “If that is what I saw last night they can’t be that bad, there are two sides to everyone” she said aloud, the sound of the washing machine made her jump she grabbed the washing and headed outside. It was an extremely hot day the clothes would dry in a few hours giving her more time to wash more clothes and find a temporary job.

After getting another load in the doorbell rang, at the door was Jennifer “Hey how are you today?” Daskia asked “I am good thanks how are you?” Jennifer asked as she entered the house. “Ok thanks what are you doing here?” Daskia asked as she made a pot of coffee “Just thought I would see how you are doing and see how you are resting up” she replied, “I am fine looking for a new temp job at the moment I need to do something other than my housework” Daskia explained. An annoyed Jennifer raised her voice “OH MY GOD! You have been in a fire got out of it physically unscathed but you need to relax and heal”, “I know but I need to do things” Daskia sighed Jennifer suggested try a hobby which she liked. “Ooh what is this did that cute fireman stay last night?” Jennifer teased in a sing-song voice her friend knowing she would wheedle it out of her. Daskia handed over the coffee and sitting down “Don’t read too much into it his car broke down and he stayed until morning in the basement, nothing happened but I do want something to happen he seems nice enough” she told her straight. Jennifer was smirking “You know I have not had a serious relationship in over three years since Rich cheating bastard” Daskia cursed, Jennifer laughed “Ha-ha he definitely deserved that big crowning black eye you gave him. You can’t let that stop you from dating” hearing those words hit her “Maybe it is time to get back into dating” she said softly.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steamy dance a man revealed and some sexiness 
> 
> all comment are welcome

Chapter 4

They conversed for two hours before Jennifer stood up “I have to get going if you need me I’m here for you” she said giving Daskia a hug and leaving the house. Daskia put the washing on the line and was thinking of what to do next; she was wandering the garden for a few minutes looking at the flowers. Still not knowing what to do she went inside and browsed the TV looking for something to watch, not long into surfing she found a documentation of local fire fighters of their everyday life. After an hour she was bored and decided to go out clubbing for a change so she went upstairs to change and decided on a sexy red dress, healed red shoes and a black jacket. With her hair and makeup done and her outfit on she got in a taxi and headed out to La Bueno Bar one of the best bars in the city. She got into the bar and was greeted by a great cheer as was the custom when she approached the bar and ordered a drink she heard one of her favourite songs “Escape”, Daskia started to sway with the song before she sang along to it drawing attention to her.

She got a few flirts from many guys and some girls at the bar so she took a seat by the dance floor, not two minutes went by when a familiar face showed up “Hello Daskia” Damian stood next to her smiling happily. “Damian hello again, what are you doing here?” she asked “This is a local badge bar I thought I would come over for a change. I am really glad I did I get to see you again” he chuckled she gestured him to join her which he did “Nice to see you when you aren’t saving my life, thanks again by the way” she coughed lightly. He simply nodded, taking a drink of his beer. Daskia glanced at his hands. No sign of a wedding ring. She noticed he was looking for a wedding band on her too; she asked him how he became a fire-fighter “I was in a fire when I was 10 with my dad. We had to jump out of a window to survive and I wanted to become a fire fighter since then to save more than just my dad” he explained. He asked about her past, which she told him gladly keeping a few things in reserve; Damian hadn’t taken his eyes off her. Out of the blue he asked “Do you dance the Tango?” blown away, she replied “I took a lesson or 2 years ago. I don’t remember much about it”.

Damian stood up and outstretched his hand “Show me what you’ve got.” She blushed at his command. “I haven’t danced in front of a crowd before” she protested weakly, struggling to fight the urge to take his hand. He escorted her to the dance floor and they took their position as they nervously moved to the music. Her confidence started to grow as memories of the dance came flooding back. As the tempo increased, the Tango started to heat up. Before she knew it, Damian had clasped her body to his and was grinding his pelvis to hers, all the while keeping his eyes locked on hers. It was as if she was powerless to resist him dipping her, lifting and twirling her. It felt wonderful to lose all control and surrender herself to his dominance. The other couples on the floor started to make room for the whirling pair. Daskia had forgotten there was anybody else in the room, to her there were only she and Damien who was still manipulating her body with his skilful movements. When the music stopped, Daskia realised he was holding her dipped low to the ground with her leg wrapped around his waist. The thunderous cheering of the crowd reminded Daskia they were not alone. She found herself blushing and breathing so heavily, she feared she might faint. Finally Damian lifted her into a standing position; still refusing to break eye contact with her until a voice proclaimed “We have our winners” the DJ announced they took their seats to cool down.

They took their seats “Not bad” he said Daskia smiled widely and ordered a meal and a drink, which was free of charge due to the competition “So where did you learn to dance Damien?” she asked. “My father taught me when I was in high school for our spring festival” he admitted proudly, they conversed over their meal and a drink getting to know each other a bit better. When 1 am approached Daskia told Damien it was time for her to go “I will give you a ride home”, she felt safe with him and gladly accepted the lift knowing he hadn’t had a drink all night. On the journey back to her home they discussed the music they liked which made the journey quicker, “Would you like some coffee?” “Sure” he responded walking in with her. Halfway to the kitchen he spoke “You didn’t topple me over like you did the first time” laughing she replied “Yeah that was embarrassing, wait how did you know about that you weren’t in my class”.

His face looked horrified like a child caught taking sweets from the jar, “The only way you could have seen that is you saw it from the stone… you are from the stone. Who are you?” she demanded, staring him down. He smirked then laughed a low “Well done, you figured it out before most wakers” in a flash of red his appearance changed to his true form. Grey skinned, red eyes, tentacle like horns, raised scars with black boots and embroidered red pants, his teeth are pointed and sharp “do you fear this visage?” he asked calmly she replied leaning on a wall “No! Nothing you do shocks me anymore” She turned and started toward the kitchen. “Can you still drink coffee?” she asked. He approached her, bearing a toothy grin, he bowed and followed her to the kitchen, he sat and watched her mesmerised by her beauty “so what happens now?” she asked sitting down with the coffees. “Now you make your three wishes and the age of the Djinn will begin” he boasted, “before that happens I have one request; tell me about the ones who woke you before me”. 

“Very well. The first of my wakers is alive and is an antique dealer; the second is in a church preparing to be a nun. The third is now a historian and the forth has disappeared. You are my last chance, when you make your wishes a new age will begin” he spoke. Taking a drink of her coffee she asked “What are the rules of wishing what is not allowed?” “Anything you wish is allowed”. “One more request if and when I do make a wish it will be to your face or if I address you” he smiled thinking ‘this one is smart and beautiful’ “Very well”, “What is your real name anyway?” “Just call me Damien” he said before drinking his coffee. “What is your first wish?” he asked she smirked “I am not that easy. It will take time for me to have a wish. For now I am going to bed. You can have the spare room if you like” she stood up and started to walk away, Damien just sat there watching her smiling softly as she faded into the hallway.

Daskia lay in her nightgown in bed staring at the ceiling wondering about the day’s events, the thing that stood out the most was how much she found Damien attractive and how he could dance. He made her feel safe in a way only her grandmother could, as her thoughts started to fade she gradually fell asleep. Damien felt her fall asleep and silently made his way to her room. He stood in the doorway, watching her sleep. He was so mesmerised by her. After a while she woke up jumping slightly seeing him sat on the bed watching her “What the hell are you doing?!” she questioned in surprise, “I didn’t mean to startle you. I was just watching you sleep. I find you so intoxicating I feel I need to be near you” he sighed deeply. She met his gaze, not flinching as he positioned himself above her; she took in his form as he did the same grazing his hand on her shoulder, tugging at the straps of her nightgown.

As he watched the nightgown gently slide to her ankles, he consumed every inch of her unending beauty. Bending down he kissed her, she wrapped her arm around his neck, inviting him to come closer to her, which he obliged in kind. Breaking from their kiss, he explored her body first with his large, powerful hands, stimulating her breasts, watching as she leaned into his touch. He allowed his tongue to wander her shoulders and slowly made his way down her chest. She gasped gently at his actions. He felt her weaken and slid down her body, deftly opening her legs, suddenly he paused. She stopped gasping briefly and he thrust his tongue into her. Daskia let out a loud yelp as he did so. He was relentless in his efforts, thrusting mercilessly. She had never known such pleasure. As she succumbed to the feel of his tongue, she explored his broad shoulders then his head came back into view and she could feel something else making its way inside her. She gasped once more at the immense pleasure as he took complete control of her body. Damien rocked and shifted his position above her, watching as her hands wandered his torso, “Please” she gasped for him. With that he positioned himself to her entrance. One thrust and she gasped in pleasure. 

Careful not to hurt her he began his thrusts, each one making her moan louder which was like music to him, “Harder” she moaned making him smile in delight. Harder and faster he moaned and grunted. Wrapping an arm around her, he whirled her on top of him. He watched as her breast bounced to his rhythm, pinching her nipples, making her scream in pleasure. He gripped her tightly and the climaxed in tandem. She collapsed breathlessly on top of him, her head at his chest, lazily tracing his embossed chest markings before she slipped into unconsciousness. He stayed perfectly still as he stroked her back lightly smiling to himself, “My Daskia my mate for all eternity once you make your final wish” he sighed as he covered them in a blanket.


End file.
